I Can't Fight This Feeling
by Tinyflyer02
Summary: It is a songfic about Joey and Mai's feelings for each other as they deny it. Of course this is a JoeyxMai fic. It may become a story, but don't know yet. Plz review. Thanks


This is songfic is about Joey and Mai denying their feelings of each other and finally they tell each other. By the way, the song is called "I Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. I chose this song because my mom likes it and I am only going to use parts for this that actually fits between them or what I think fits them.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO if I did Joey and Mai would be together.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer._

Joey Wheeler was thinking about Mai Valentine as usual even though he is always denying his true feelings for her. Everyone knows that he is in love with her, but he just won't admitted how much he really cares for her.

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

Mai Valentine was thinking that I don't need anyone in my life, but myself and thats all. Her conscience kept getting on her nerves because she was in love with that dolt, Joey Wheeler, and she didn't know what to do because she didn't know if he felt the same way about her.

_What started out as friendship,_

Who knew that feelings the feeling that Joey and Mai had been friends, but everyone could tell that Joey had a crush on her when he saw her the first time, but he did think that she was a careless, selfless person. Who would think that they actually became friends with one another.

_Has grown stronger._

Nobody could believe that as blind as they were they never realized that they had something going on that was stronger than friendship because of their constant fighting is actually flirting. But as much as they deny it, they actually love to cause things between them.

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_.

Joey was always wishing that he would actually go up to Mai and tell what he feels, but he is afraid because he thinks that he is like nothing but a dolt and she would probably want someone who can actually give her everything her heart desires and that would never be me.' thought Joey sadly.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever._

'I always say that I don't need anyone like that dolt, Joey, but actually truth be known that I really do need him in my life and nobody is going to stop me from loving this guy, no matter what is going to happen because I really do love him with all of my heart and soul.' thought Mai.

_I said there is no reason for my fear._

'You know I just need to confront Mai with my feelings because I really don't have to fear them if I find out that she does like me. I would say that it is worth the risk of our friendship because everyone has been telling me that we fight like a married couple.' thought Joey.

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together._

'I remember the first time when I saw Joey in the RPG I just ran over and gave him a big hug and when he tried to protect me from Marik from taking my mind and Marik shooting that ball of light came whirling at us. I knew that it was the end and I would never see or hear him again.' thought Mai.

_You give my life direction,_

'You know while I am thinking about how I really have really changed since I have met Mai and yeah...I think she is a very attractive woman and she actually made me totally complete through every little thing that has happened to me. It can be the good or the bad and she has even protected my sister from those creeps who were trying to capture her and make her into a mind slave like I was for Malik.' thought Joey.

_You make everything so clear._

'I never thought that I would ever think the day that I would see everything, so clearly now because of that dolt, but no matter how much I deny I will always love him even if he doesn't love me back.' thought Mai.

_And even as I wander,_

'I am trying to decide if I should go over to Mai's house or not. I am afraid on what she is going to say no to me because she thinks that I am nothing, but a friend.' thought Joey. Maybe I should go and see her and tell her my feelings.

_I'm keeping you in sight._

Mai started to walk around her beautiful apartment which is filled with pictures of her friends that she has made over the past year and then she picks up a picture that had of Joey and his little sister and she began to trace the face of Joey. ' I really love him, so why am I just sitting here? I need to find Joey and talk with him.' So, Mai was off to find Joey and confess her feelings for him.

_You're a candle in the window,_

Joey was walking over to Mai's in the blistering cold wind when he saw this beautiful candle which was flickering in this beautiful town house and he almost could barely see the beautifully inscribed words that spelled love on it and it had a picture of an angel on it. Joey was thinking you know I think that is a sign that is the fire of my love towards, my beautiful angel, Mai thought Joey.

_On a cold, dark winter's night._

'I hope that I can find Joey because it is really cold out here.' thought Mai. So, she calls his cell phone to see where he is at.

"Joey, it's me, Mai." said Mai.

"Hey, Mai, Is there something you need?" said Joey.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to meet me at Domino Park in about 5 minutes because I have something to tell you." said Mai.

"Okay see ya then bye." said Joey.

"Bye Joey." said Mai. ' I hope I am doing the right thing.' thought Mai.

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

'Well, I think I am ready to tell her because she wants to meet me at Domino Park. I'm really thinking that I should tell her now no matter what. So, Joey sees a magnificent figure out standing by the tree with a purple parka, but she looks like a snow angel just standing there. I just better tell her and give her the promise ring I bought her.' thought Joey.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Mai just sees Joey and stares intently at him because he is dressed up tad more than he would usually would and he also has a dozen of red roses plus his promise ring to give to her.

"Joey, I have something important to tell you." said Mai.

"Okay, Mai, what is it?" said Joey as he was looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Joey, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I want to be with you at all times through the good and the bad." said Mai with some tears slipping down her cheek.

Joey was shocked by her confession, but then again he wanted to hear those lovely words come out of her mouth. Joey went up to Mai and he cupped her chin then ever so gently wiped away her overflowing tears off of her face. He told her that he has been in love with her since the first time he saw her. So, Joey reached inside his pocket and give a beautiful promise ring, so one day when he gets the money he will by her an engagement ring.

"Mai, I promise that I will always be with you and I will always love you no matter what. Okay?" said Joey.

"Oh...Joey...It's beautiful...Where did you get?" said Mai.

"I saved up my money and decided to get my sweetheart something to know that I will always love her. Besides I don't want anyone taking my girl away from me." said Joey with a huge grin.

"Ugh..Joey...Where did you get this ring?" said Mai.

"Ugh..Why?" said Joey nervously.

"Because you dolt it looks like one of those 25 cent rings you can get...so is it?" said Mai.

"Ugh..yes." said Joey quietly.

"I can't hear you." said Mai.

"Yes, okay, I couldn't afford the ring I wanted to get you." said Joey.

"That's okay, Hun, because now you own me big time." said Mai.

"Uh oh." said Joey.

"But I still love ya. So, come here you big lug." said Mai. She had pushed Joey closer and was giving him a long yet passionate kiss.

I hope you guys liked this because this is my first Joey and Mai songfic. If you want I could make this into a short story, but it is up to you guys. Sorry If its short and I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my other fics. If you like Seto and Serenity or Joey and Mai Plz check out Until Angels Close My Eyes by me. Well, Plz review and no flames plz. I really enjoy getting reviews because it fuels me to write some more. Thanks


End file.
